


二选一

by az12638



Category: yugbam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az12638/pseuds/az12638





	二选一

得到了满意答复的bambam眼睛一亮，还想开口再说些什么的时候却被金有谦不容置疑的吻了回去。  
“唔……”不断加深的吻仿佛在为这密闭着的空间升温，bambam把眼睛稍稍睁开一点点，就能看见金有谦长长的睫毛，一颤一颤的扫在自己的鼻梁上，扫得人心尖也是一颤一颤，又暖又痒的折磨人。  
眼前这个吻着自己的男孩子，总是像大狗狗一样黏着自己的男孩子，还以为只能一直当成朋友一样默默的喜欢的男孩子，原来，他也是喜欢自己的啊。  
光是这样的认知就已经让bambam情不自禁到快要爆炸了。  
嘴唇被身边人似撒娇又似报复的啃咬着，舌根由于过分激烈的纠缠翻搅都开始微微发痛。金有谦箍住bambam的手不由得又紧了紧，直到两人之间已经紧密接触到严丝合缝，而就在这时，bambam的一声喷笑使得房内暧昧的气氛被冲淡了些许。  
“笑什么？”金有谦有些不满，意犹未尽的在bambam的耳后和锁骨上吻着，声音里带上了些缺氧后的慵懒和细细的喘息。  
Bambam不回话只是笑，双手搭在金有谦肩膀上，坏心眼的挺了挺腰，蹭过金有谦已然开始有反应并逐渐显示着自己存在感的下体，语气里满是恶趣味和促狭：“你干什么？”  
金有谦同样貌似无意的挺了挺腰，果然听到bambam发出了一声压抑着的抽气声。双手顺着bambam的腰线划过，最后停留在挺翘的臀部，手指若有似无的在尾椎上划着圈儿，“干你。”  
“厉害了，我的有谦米……”bambam趴在金有谦耳边，说话也是经过严格训练般的声音半空气半，挑逗似的用下体互相磨蹭着，一双手不管是解自己的腰带还是金有谦的都十分利索。都是年轻气盛的男孩子，情之所至就干脆点火，两人毫无章法却又热切的互相爱抚着，跌跌撞撞的向房间中央的大床倒去。  
Bambam骑在金有谦身上，俯下身咬他的喉结，边咬还边吃吃的笑道：“你还别说，现在这个体位看你，非常的……良家。”  
金有谦挑眉，身子一扭就将bambam压在了身下，重新掌握了主动权，礼尚往来的回应道：“你也别说，你现在这个样子，非常的……”最后两个字几乎是贴着bambam的嘴唇说出来的了，“淫荡。”  
这时的bambam已经说不出更多调笑的话来回击金有谦了，他被这个深吻搞得晕头转向，身上这个人的手也并不老实，撩开自己的上衣向里面探去，准确的摸到了胸口的两粒红豆，轻轻用指甲划过乳首，bambam就不由得一个深吸气。  
“金有谦你跟我说实话……你是不是，啊……在我不知道的时候和别人搞过？”  
“没有和别人搞过，只和你搞过。”金有谦手上动作不停，“不对，也没有和你搞过，是现在正在搞你……反正看到你的时候就什么都会了。”扯掉了腰带的裤子轻而易举的被褪了下来，bambam的内裤早已被顶成了一座小帐篷，顶端因为兴奋已经洇出了一小片水渍。金有谦轻轻的拨弄了一下湿润的顶端，就听到bambam发出了一声小猫一样的呜咽。  
“你慢……慢死了，到底要做还是不要做！”显然bambam没有多大的耐性，被撩拨的急了就真的像小猫一样伸出爪子挠人。瞪着眼睛抱怨完这一句，又别别扭扭的拉过金有谦的手，把他引向自己的下身，“你……快一点呀。”  
如法炮制的也拉过bambam的手抚上自己的坚挺，感受到身下人的手只是迟疑了不到一秒钟的时间，随后就握住了自己的分身套弄了起来。金有谦一声闷哼，干脆利落的把bambam的内裤也扒了个彻底，手指蘸了些小小bam顶端的露水，向bambam的后穴探去。  
猛然间被异物侵入，bambam不由得皱起了眉头，穴口因为应激反应而绞紧，握着金有谦分身的手也下意识的收紧。金有谦深吸一口气，只插入了一个指节的右手进也不是退也不是，无奈只能好言安抚着，另一只手拨弄着bambam的分身，试图分散bambam的注意力。显然这一招还是有效果，敏感的部位被温柔的刺激着，后穴紧张的括约肌也慢慢放松下来。金有谦趁势追击，又向前推进了两个指节，小心翼翼的开阔着领土。Bambam的体内异常温热，有规律的收缩着的内壁不断挤压着手指，像是在推拒，又像是在期待更大的家伙进入。最初的不适退去，快感如潮水般一点一点涌上，Bambam的呻吟声更响，一双长腿盘上金有谦的腰际，整个人恨不得缠在了金有谦身上。彼此的性器抛开布料的束缚相互磨蹭着，自己的手指还在对方的后穴里不断翻搅扩张着，身下的人眉头微皱，双眼因为被从未感受过的的刺激冲击而有些失神，一双琉璃般漂亮的眼睛里满是迷蒙着的雾气，这种视觉和感官的双重刺激简直是挑战金有谦的自制力。来不及做过多的思考，扩张的手指匆匆忙忙从一根增加到了两根、三根，直到感觉三根手指也能进入得畅通无阻时，金有谦抽出手指，将早已怒涨的分身顶端抵在了因为突然空虚下来而不断收缩着的穴口，借着方才的扩张和肠液的润滑，一点一点的向里推进。-  
即使扩张的再充分，比手指粗大了不止一个size的性器对初尝禁果的bambam来说仍然有点勉强，身体下意识作出本能的排斥反应，穴口被撑到极限，甚至能感觉到金有谦龟头的形状和挺入的角度。一阵胀痛感顺着尾椎沿神经而上，bambam甚至觉得自己下一秒就要裂开了。  
“疼……你轻……轻一点啊……”  
“我也疼的，我再慢一点，忍一下就好了……”金有谦表情也并不轻松，龟头被内壁死死地箍住，再往前却是半分也动弹不得，里面的嫩肉像是小嘴一般不断地吸吮、挤压，疼痛与快感交织，从未有过的刺激体验让金有谦差点没把持住一泻千里。好在他拼尽全力找回理智控制住了自己，不然这种情况着实有些丢人。  
“这样不行……”两个人手忙脚乱半天也不得其法，bambam索性让金有谦稍微退出去一些，随后自己翻身而上骑在金有谦腰上，一只手握住那个将要在自己体内作乱的罪魁祸首并将它抵在了自己不断开合着的穴口，一边暗示着自己要放松，一边缓慢的朝那根庞然大物坐了下去。  
“呃……”身体缓缓下沉的那一刻，两个人都发出了一声难耐的呻吟，金有谦眼睁睁看着自己的性器在bambam体重的作用下被那张小嘴一点一点的吞了进去，这种堪称香艳的场景使得他更加的兴奋，那本就硕大的尺寸被刺激的更加粗壮了几分。  
显然也是感觉到自己体内的大家伙猛然间暴涨了几分，推进的过程再次被阻滞，bambam不禁轻扭着腰部，拖着长长的尾音抱怨：“呀，金有谦，你能不能控制一下你自己？这样根本进不去的吧！”  
“可以的……”看着被吞到一半的两人之间紧密结合着的部位，金有谦眸色渐深，伸手握住bambam几乎一只手就能环抱得过来的细腰，将他用力地压向了自己，同时腰部狠狠地向上一挺，整根性器瞬时间连根没入了那紧窄的后穴中。  
一点心理准备也没有的被直接贯穿到底，bambam的身子猛地向后一仰，一声惊呼卡在了嗓子里，由于过度的刺激甚至发不出一声完整的呻吟。金有谦没有给他一丝喘息的机会，一个深入到顶后紧跟着开始了大开大合的挺进。两人都是第一次，这方面都没有实战的经验，技巧也等同于没有，完全凭着直觉和下意识的动作，金有谦两手紧紧扣住bambam的臀肉，毫无章法却又勇猛无比的乱顶乱耸着，连带着坐在他身上的bambam被顶的一颤一颤，断断续续呻吟的尾音也是一颤一颤。  
“啊……太深了……慢、慢一点……”bambam被操弄的昏昏沉沉，一开始被进入时的痛感慢慢消散，取而代之的是仿佛从骨髓深处渗出的麻痒和最难以启齿的部位如浪潮般一波一波涌上来的快感。由于体位的原因肉棒在体内抽插的幅度其实并不大，但是却好像一次比一次深，一次比一次大力，让bambam觉得金有谦甚至有可能直接撞到自己的胃里。内壁上的层层皱褶被一次次的劈开、带出，劈开、又带出，浑身上下其他部位的感官都在慢慢消散，只剩下两人之间紧密结合的部位和自己已然挺立到紧贴着小腹的分身感官格外鲜明。Bambam闭上双眼，伸手握住自己急需得到爱抚的性器胡乱套弄着，任由自己发出破碎无意义的呻吟，渐渐地完全投入到了这场狂乱的性爱当中。  
“唔……bambam，你好紧……”金有谦狠狠向上挺动着腰，被愈发高涨的性欲支配着动作，双眼通红。性器被肉壁包裹着，通过连接处甚至可以感受到彼此之间的脉动，bambam的后穴温热、潮湿、紧的不行，像抓住救命稻草般死死咬着自己不放，小穴内也由最开始的干涩逐渐变得湿滑，在和肉棒的相对运动中发出了淫靡的水声。渐渐地不满足于这种小幅度的活动，金有谦再次欺身而上，重新将bambam压回身下，还不忘拿过一边的枕头垫在了bambam的腰下以便抬高小穴，紧接着又是一阵急促的操弄。一时间房内除了喘息声、呻吟声，只听得到小腹由于剧烈的动作而撞在臀肉上时肉体拍打的声音。  
“有谦啊……嗯……好舒服……”bambam双腿像水蛇一样盘缠在金有谦腰上，随着侵入的节奏尽情扭动着臀部，后穴含着的巨大凶器一开始进入时带给他多少痛苦如今就带给他多少快乐。自己已经肿胀难耐的性器顶端被耸动的一颤一颤的磨蹭着自己的腹部，前后双重的刺激所累积的快感直冲天灵盖，令他不由自主的浑身颤抖起来。  
金有谦俯下身，和bambam交换了一个绵长的吻，同时双手对着早已充血挺立的红樱又捏又揉，将bambam剩余的和即将出口的呻吟声尽数封在了这个令人窒息的吻内。他不断变换着插入的角度，像是在寻找着什么，终于在某一次冲撞时发现bambam浑身重重一颤，连带着嗓音都变了调。  
“啊……啊！……那里，那里不行……”  
“是这里吗？”金有谦坏笑着，将bambam揽入了自己的怀里，把两人之间的距离拉得更近，龟头仍然一刻不停的冲撞着刚才的那一点，“原来……是这里啊……”  
“呜……那里不行，会坏……坏掉的……！”bambam的叫声里都带上了哭腔，“好舒服……好爽……会被插坏的……”  
“不会让你坏掉的……”感觉到内壁因为快感而更加剧烈的收缩起来，金有谦加快了腰部动作，气息渐渐地开始不稳，“我也是……好舒服……bambam啊，再快一点吧……”  
“不行啦，不行、不要再快了……”一阵难以言喻的酸麻感从前列腺窜向大脑，小腹开始不受控制的抽搐了起来，这个时候金有谦甚至还伸出手握住了自己濒临极限开始一跳一跳的性器，有规律的套弄了起来。  
“要到……要到了……我要射了……”大脑一片混乱，除了死死抱住身上那人的脖颈，像是溺水濒死的人终于抓住唯一的浮板那样，bambam已经没有心思考虑任何事情，视线开始模糊，后穴被重重地抽插着，性器被恰到好处的拨弄着，双重的夹击累积了成倍的快感，bambam像是一尾被抛上岸的鱼一般，猛地挺起了身子，又重重拍打在床上，尖叫着、颤抖着射了出来。  
“啊……我也……我也快到了……”射精的同时后穴骤然绞紧，金有谦动作不停，反而更加迅速，一下一下狠狠撞进了bambam身体深处，因为刚刚高潮过而越发敏感的后穴收缩加剧，艰难的吞吐着越发胀大的性器。龟头抵在花心上重重研磨着，不断将穴内的媚肉带出，又被挺进的动作重新塞回，终于在最后几次深深的插入中，金有谦只觉得腰眼一麻，随后一股暖流从脚趾渐行而上，逐渐遍布了全身，他猛地将性器拔出，终于在这股暖意的包围下将精液射在了bambam的小腹上。  
“去洗澡吧……”高潮余韵还未褪去的bambam连眼皮也懒得抬，感觉比连续不断练了三天舞蹈还要筋疲力尽，浑身上下都像散了架一样。  
“不急，再等等……”金有谦从背后搂住bambam，轻柔的吻一个又一个落在了他的耳后、脖颈，“……再来一次好不好？”  
“喂，你不是吧？”bambam吓得瞪大了眼，因为感觉到金有谦渐渐苏醒的硕大已经开始在他的臀缝间不怀好意的磨蹭，想要逃开无奈金有谦抱得死紧，“我不要了，不要了……你放开我……金有谦！啊，……嗯……”  
屋内淫靡之声再起，这一晚，很短也很长。


End file.
